Past the Order
by AliciaMcCarran
Summary: The story of Katooni and Petro experiencing the terror of the Order 66 at the jedi temple and how they have to get to know life outside the jedi order in a world that is completly strange to both. Together the younglings have to find allies in the battle against the empire and the people who betrayed them. Rated M for later chapters and majorly because I want to go dark.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **This is my first try on a Star Wars Fanfiction and it is about Katooni and Petro and maybe a few other characters, that didnt get that much screen time in the tv show. I made them both about eleven years old, because I think they were something around ten in the show and the order 66 takes places about one year later. Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Star Wars or any characters that belong to it (otherwise there would have been a different season six of clone wars).**

* * *

The temperature in Katooni's quarters began to drop rapidly, while the little Tolothian was trying to shake her dreams away. It was dark in her mind and the darkness was enclosing her and her friends, one after another they were covered with the silk like material of certain death. Only Petro was getting away from it while running towards her. "Katooni", the voice of her friend was silent as if he would be shouting through a wall. "Katooni". A dull but frequent knocking joined her name. The last knock brought her back into the real world.

Awake but with her mind still clouded the little girl pushed the Button to open the door to her little chamber. The rooms for the younglings were all the same, a mattress in the corner a chifforobe in the other. They only had two doors, one towards the hallway and the other leading into the refresher. Katooni pushed the button next to her bed and the hallway-door opened. "Petro what are you doing here, it's close to midnight", the Tolothian touched her headdress ensuring her friend was not able to see her hair. "Get up", Petro's voice was filled with terror and the look into his eyes brought no relief. Usually she could see when her human friend tried to trick her, but not this time. Katooni could just grab her Belt with her lightsaber before Petro grabbed her hand and tore the girl from her bed.

The view when the two left the room was nothing compared to the smell that creeped into Katooni's nose. The combination of both brought Katooni close to throwing up. It was horrible, the corpses of other jedi were lying all around the Floor, the girl knew the Ithorian body that lay in front of a door not far from her own. "What has happened out here?", she asked her friend with a mix of fear and anger in her young voice. Petro forced her to look away from the bodies and together they ran into one of the dead end corridors, before he answered her question, "It was master Skywalker, he came into the temple with the 501 battalion". The boy had to find his breath again. "first we thought he was here for our protection, but then the clones opened fire ans master Skywalker, he had… changed somehow. He began slaughtering the younglings. I was training together with Zatt when the clones came for us, it was hard but briefly we were able to defend our ourselves".

While talking Petro began touching the wall until he found the spot he was looking for. "I forced Zatt to flee through the underground, when he had the opportunity, he made me swear I would go back to get you and the others before he went. Could you give me a hand, it takes two to open this door". Katooni put her hand next to Petro's and reaching through the force she felt the secret mechanism hidden behind the Stone. It was combination of gears which, when turned, opened one of the many secret passages that went just like veins through the jedi temple.

As soon as the two were behind the wall Petro continued, "I was running towards our quarters when I saw master Skywalker piercing his lightsaber through Ganoodi. He had already slaughtered dozens of Jedi as well as Byph, when he wanted to open your door to end you too. I knew I would never stand a chance against a knight like Skywalker, but luckily I didn't have to find out." "Why", interrupted Katooni her friend. By now she was sure her dreams were a reflection of what has happened to he jedi in the galaxy. "Like I sad Skywalker was only a second away from murdering you in your sleep and he would have succeeded if it hadn't been for Master Ti. She faced Skywalker as if he was nothing but a minor thread to her and indeed she held herself very good against him. It was Master Ti who told me to get you and flee through this passage. I think she saved as many as she could before she came to battle Skywalker".

By now the two had passed several big fans indicating the they were heading through one of the temple's ventilation shafts that should lead them to a side way on the upper level. To be honest since the last corner Petro had lost track of the way Shaak Ti mentioned to him only a few weeks before the world, they all came to know in the last years, broke down.

It felt like an eternity before the younglings finally reached the end of the small tube. Neither of them was able to fully stand when they stopped in front of the last fan. "Together", Petro said and they ignited their lightsabers cutting an opening into the rotor blades. Katooni looked down first and realized they must have gone wrong at least once. "We could still go back and try to find another way", she stated but leaving no doubt she liked this idea even less than using the exit they just made for them selves. Petro agreed with her, "I think we should try our luck here, it's better than going back to the temple and risk getting caught by the clones, or worse".

Katooni jumped down first and only seconds later Petro landed next to her gracefully. The reason Katooni was certain they had gone wrong was obvious, as the escape way should have lead them somewhere to the surface. By now the friends were standing in a one of the lower levels of the galactic capital, indicated by the enormous amount of bars, clubs and similar rather questionable locations. "We should try to find a place for the night, do you have any money?", Petro asked his friend. It was then when Katooni realized she was wearing nothing but her lavender nightwear, luckily she always kept a few credits in the pockets of her belt. She opened the little container and started counting the ingots, "all in all we have 236 credits, that should be enough for a room and a meal, at least here".

Ever since she first went into the lower levels of Coruscant, Katooni wondered why it was always wet in these streets, the artificial weather of the surface never reached anything else but the galactic city on the top levels. The night was cold in the heart of Coruscant and a sharp breeze send shivers over the little girl's body. "Hey you're freezing, wait a second", Petro grabbed his cloth and opened the top layer so Katooni could wrap it around herself, keeping at least the wind out. Together they went down one of the alleys stuffed with nightclubs that played noisy music while women and girls of every species danced in the windows. Many of the neon signs advertised rooms that were for rent by the night or the hour.

"Hey my dear are looking for company?", an obviously drunk Anzati laid his arm around Katooni. His breath was heavy on alcohol and probably some things worse. "Keep your dirty hands from her", Petro knocked the Anzati's hands of his friends shoulder. "Sorry", he coughed badly, "I'm sorry, I didn't know she's already assigned, buddy". With a last glare towards Katooni the man vanished around the next corner. "You know I can take care of myself, do you", Katooni reminded her friend still grateful and with a strange feeling of happiness floating through her head. "I know, I just tried to be kind". The younglings decided to walk into one of the hotels and just try their luck.

"Fifty credits per night and you get a five credit voucher for the bar", the Moogan owner stated, "but if she dances for us you can stay for free" "I don't think that's going to happen", Katooni returned harshly before she threw the credits onto the counter, "you're coming?". Petro was literally dragged into the elevator by his friend and the button for their level did not receive a better treatment, when Katooni hit it with almost brute force. Only a second later the cabin moved down. This was one of the special things about the underworld hotels of Coruscant, as soon as you left the surface levels the elevators went down but up reasoned by the expense of building upwards. A synthetic bell rang when the numberplate stated they were on level seven of nine. "We have room number twenty one", Katooni let go of her friends hand when the doors slid open.

Katooni got a key in form of a bangle by the Moogan, which she had to hold in front of a little area next to their room's door, causing it to slide into the wall. The room was nothing special but it had a bed, a refresher and a news display. The latter was instantly activated by Petro as he was just as eager as his friend to find out what happened to the world they lived in. " _The Jedi hoped to unleash their destructive power against the Republic by assassinating the head of government and usurping control of the clone army",_ _the pictures of the chancellor were horrible, his face was scarred and bloated, but the real shock came with the words he said. The Jedi were no enemies of the republic they were peacekeepers and even if they had been charged on loosing their no one would have doubted that, at least not in the world the young jedi woke up in._ _Nut this world was gone now. The republic ceased to exist and was replaced by the first galactic empire._ _The jedi were gone and replaced by the sith, who had infiltrated not only the senate but also transformed the shining knight Anakin Skywalker into the sith lord Darth Vader._

 _"It suddenly becomes so real, our friends, the jedi, they're all gone",_ _a tear ran over Katooni's cheek, soon followed by others. Petro did his best to stay strong, but holding the crying Katooni in his arm and realizing the loss himself, his eyes too watered forcing him to shed a tear. "We've got to get ourselves together now, for our friends, for master Ti", Petro sobbed while he was talking, "We should sleep and meet with Zatt tomorrow". Katooni nodded and even if it was hard_ _for_ _her she left the embrace of Petro's_ _arms. "I think I saw a dress replicator on the floor outside", she too sobbed, "I'll go and get some nightwear for us, 'cause I don't think I can wear this for sleep any more". Katooni was right her formerly beautiful ornamented lavender nightdress, was covered with stains of the dirty water and worse things,_ _even the formerly tight fitting top had loosened itself down a little bit._ _When she stood in front_ _of_ _the replicator she chose a_ _simple and tight fitting grey suit for herself and a pair of olive green boxers for Petro._ _The machine charged her twelve credits for the clothes._

 _Petro was coming out of the refresher when Katooni came back into the room. "It is a wonder that you are supposed to shower in there, the space is_ _rarely enough to stand", he had a towel tied around his hips and his robe was scattered over the floor. "I'll try my luck anyway, turn around",_ _Petro obliged his friend and even resisted the temptation to peak. Katooni giggled feeling the troubles her friend was facing through the force. She allowed the silk fabric to fully slide down her shoulders before she stepped into the actually pretty small refresher unit. Even the one in her quarter in the temple had been bigger and the jedi live a life in_ _asceticism. The girl sighed before she pushed the button that activated the shower function. The water was clean and hot, which was exactly what she needed. It felt as if Katooni could wash of the horror and trouble the day brought her using the soap and the brush Petro must have left earlier._

 _Soon Petro could hear the sound of splashing water out of the refresher,_ _he hoped the shower would help Katooni as much as it helped him, as the two friends would have to live a new life from now on. The jedi were hunted enemy of the empire now and that meant they would have to hide their lightsabers_ _and wear non jedi clothes, in further addition that meant they would have to start stealing everything they needed, as the two were short on money, when they wanted to stay in a clean room for longer._ _The boy looked at the boxers his companion had bought for him,_ _they were a little bit small but would fit him. He quickly changed and collected his robe, maybe he could get the replicator to accept them as payment or at least change them to look less jediisch._ _He lay down onto the bed and tried to keep his thoughts away from the events of the day and the terrible pain he could feel in the force, caused by the death of thousands of jedi._

 _The refresher door opened with a hiss and Katooni stepped out of the little cabin. Instantly Petro turned around so she could change into her simple nightdress. She lay down beside her friend, which was no problem as the bed was surprisingly big and the two of them didn't need a lot of space. "We'll find Zatt tomorrow and_ _together we can leave this planet", Petro almost whispered as he told his friend about his thoughts about the next day. "Maybe we should try and find one jedi who can help us to finish our training", it was a certain jedi Katooni was thinking about, one she grew very close with and one she never believed to have betrayed the jedi order, not even when others accused her. The only problem was, the Tolothian had no idea where her friend could be._

* * *

 **AN: I hope you like this story and if you have any minor or major characters you'd like to read about in here let me know. Thank you for reading and have a nice day. Sadly I'm not sure when I'll be able to upload the next chapter, thank you for your understanding.  
**

 **Best Regards**

 **-Alicia**


	2. Negotiations

**Negotiations  
**

Katooni was still sleeping when Petro woke up from the chill of the fresh air touching his body. The Tolothian girl had wrapped every inch of the blanket around herself, leaving him exposed. He stood up and took the collection making up his jedi robe towards the replicator. As it turned out the machine would not give him a new set of clothes, but allowed an option where he could change certain aspects, like the patterns, the colour of the fabric or even the fabric itself. Petro played around a little until he decided to go for a black leather jacket in combination with grey trousers. For a moment he considered to change his boots too, but they fit him perfectly and did not reveal his identity as jedi. He was thinking about how to hide his lightsaber, when realized how hungry he felt.

"Good morning my dear", Katooni warbled melodically looking at her friend who just came back into their room, "as you're stomach states you seem to be interested in breakfast as I am". She got up from the bed and went straight out the room, only to come back a minute later carrying an indigo one piece suit. "Wow, that perfectly fits your eyes and the eye-shadow", Petro was obviously enraptured by the simple but elegant clothes his Tolothian friend got herself. "I don't wear no eye-shadow and turn around", he quickly obliged Katooni's command even though her last statement surprised him. "What do you mean you wear no eye-shadow, your eyes are like surrounded by a lake of purple". Katooni sighed behind his back not knowing how her friend could miss the basic knowledge of xenobioligy even that concerning his best friends, "the purple lakes, as you stated them, are my natural skin colour. When a Tolothian girl reaches a certain age she slowly begins to stop ageing. As soon as this happens we grow in a very slow rate. For example it will take me at least sixty years to look like a twenty year old human and even that is just estimation as the effect increases exponentially". Petro had to turn around and Katooni saw her friend's face was drawn with astonishment. She was delighted he took the news so good and didn't seem disgraced by her secret.

Petro was the first boy she had ever told about true reason for the appearance of sheer beauty the Tolothian females seemed to have on men of all species. According to the textbook the unusual Tolothian eye colour was reasoned by a special pigment which was activated when a girl of their species hit puberty. This definition wasn't completely wrong as puberty and the progress of becoming ageless usually started at the same time, but the colour change progress was only set up by the latter. "And I always thought you were just little bit heavy on your eye make-up". Petro smiled kindly while Katooni collected her money and the vouchers they got for the bar, "Why don't we try to get a breakfast and then head out to find Zatt?" For a brief moment Petro honestly believed he hurt his friend's feelings, before Katooni couldn't keep her laughter under control any more. She took his hand and together they went to the bar, hoping they would get some kind of breakfast.

The Moogan greeted the younglings with a big wave of his arms carrying a couple of glasses in one and carafe filled with a light blue liquid, "Good morning my little friends, care for a sandwich and a drink". A little bit intrusive he sat the young jedi at the bar and went behind the counter. "I am Saae Voo by the way". He put two plates with Manaan sliders and some Juri juice in front of the hungry friends. Katooni took out her purse, but Saae just shook his head came closer and whispered, "No, no, you don't have to pay for this. I just want to ask you to restore peace when one of our dear guest acts out a little bit". Katooni was shocked that their secret was revealed so easily, but Saae simply answered her bewildered face, "I could see your lightsabers, but as I said I won't tell anyone as long as you keep our uninvited guests under control. Wait I've got something to help you with your secret". He took out two iron poles from behind the counter. Each of them was handmade and matched one of their lightsabers so that they could be concealed as simple iron rods. Saae must have got them last night.

Petro looked at the gifts the Moogan presented them before he whispered towards Katooni, "I don't like how eager he is to get our services" "I know what you mean the rods are a little bit too much and I've never heard about someone down here being so generous, but I think we should take the rods and get out of here", Katooni turned towards Saae and smiled, "thank you for your gift and do you know a person who could get us a job". The Moogan chuckled mischievously before he opened his pocket and took out an address card, "Go here and your problems will be solved". Katooni took the card and adjusted hear headdress ensuring her hair was still covered, before she grabbed Petro's hand and dragged him out of the bar. As soon as they had left the place she looked at the address written on the card. "You know that's a trap, don't you", Petro asked honestly concerned. "I'm not stupid, but maybe the person waiting for us in this trap has a ship we could use to leave the planet" "You want to steal a ship". Katooni nodded to answer her friend's surprised question, knowing he had nothing against the topic of stealing for their survival, especially when it was about stealing from criminals.

The two had walked through three different levels before they sat down at a bench on the lower surface. "Maybe we should split", Katooni suggested, "I go to find us a ship and you look for Zatt. As you know him better than I do, I thought your chances in finding him are better than mine". Petro's mind instantly went through hundreds of scenarios in which Katooni was stabbed, shot or even worse, but this was only his overcautious mind worrying about his friend. His rational side knew she was right, that they needed to split because time was working against them from more than just one side, also he had to admit that Katooni was a very skilled jedi. "Okay, I may not like your idea too much, but you're right we can't allow time or any of it's inquisitors to get to close to us", Petro hugged his friend tightly, before he turned around to head for the roof of the public garden he and Zatt used to train in. He was almost gone when Katooni tugged his shoulder, she swirled him around and placed a soft his left cheek, "good luck".

He must have been standing around in shock for at least two minutes, because when his senses slowly came back Katooni was nowhere to be seen. Still a bit dizzy he ran his hand over the spot Katooni's lips had touched. It took him another minute to fully straighten his mind again. Finally back online he began walking towards the building whose roof housed the botanical garden of Naboo. The whole building was designed in the ancient appearance of the royal palace resembling the natural spirit of the beautiful planet. Petro went through the high double doors which led him towards the well-known foyer. Even the statues of the elders were rebuilt inside the tower, enhancing the magical feeling he always got when he stepped inside. But this time was different this time there was no aura surrounding him, no lines of joy crawling over his skin. To be honest Petro felt nothing, it was as if someone had erased every emotion out of his mind. He took a glass of water from one of the many fountains before he stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for the roof. The cabin moved up rapidly and as soon as the doors opened the beauteous scenery of water, trees and flowers representing the surface of Naboo, extended in front of him.

Katooni could see how Petro's eyes froze when her lips touched his cheek. She couldn't help but giggle, although this didn't seem to bother her friend as he gave no sign that his mind had found its way back into his body. The Tolothian girl turned around and took the next lift to go up to the hangar deck, searching for the address the Moogan had given her. It was a very high number which indicated she would have to go to one of the worse districts, this only raised her suspicion of a trap waiting for her to walk in. As she walked down the corridor Katooni felt like someone was watching or following her, but every time she turned around there was nothing but the other people who tried to hire a pilot for a low amount of money. Some of them probably searched for a smuggler, while others just wanted flee from the new empire. "Maybe some of these men are trading girls or doing worse to them", an unwanted voice in the back of her mind reminded her of something she had read while she was behind the safe walls of the jedi temple in the enormous bibliotheca. She missed the long evenings she spend with studies about all kind of topics, even if they usually ended with her falling asleep over a book only to wake up a few hours later with a strong feeling of discomfort in every of her bones.

There it was, close to the end of the deck Katooni finally found the door with the number she had searched for. The bad feeling she had all the time got even worse when she walked through the open door. "Hello, is someone here", silence was the only answer Katooni got, "I was send here by Saae". She must have said the right words, because instantly a Moogan man came out of the shadows, "so you are here because you need to leave the planet but have no money, well, well". He made a big gesture towards a shabby old Botajef AA-9 freighter, which looked as if it was bund together with duct tape and good will. "I'm not that sure whether we're not overstraining your kindness", it was the most polite retreat Katooni could think of, but the Moogan didn't seem to accept it. "Oh you are doing nothing like that, in fact I am very interested in you and your friend", he grinned and eyed the girl wickedly before continuing, "To be honest I would very much like you to stay".

His sentence must have been a keyword for at least twelve Aqualish to step out of the shadows and encircle Katooni. Katooni felt fear crawling into her mind, as there was no possibility to flee left for her. She ignited her lightsaber and prepared to defend herself against the blaster of the slowly approaching Aqualish. It was the one behind her to fire the first shot at her. She easily distracted the laser beam, but that was only one and there were far more to follow. It was like a broken spell and one after another the men opened fire. With everyone shooting at her, it was a matter of time for her to go down and Katooni knew this. Only a moment later it happened, an unbearable pain shot though her right arm. Although she was left handed her lightsaber vanished leaving her unprotected. "She is yours my friends, but don't ruin her", the Moogan stroked his cheekbones while turning his back on Katooni, "Even used there are people who will pay a good price for a female jedi child".

The thought of was to come was insufferable for the Tolothian girl and her anxiety got even worse when the first Aqualish reached out for her chin. "I wouldn't touch her if were you", it was a husky female voice but Katooni couldn't see the woman it belonged to. The Aqualish made a horrible sound clattering with his tusks that Katooni interpreted as laughing. He caressed her cheek with his hairy fingers, causing Katooni to shiver before she struck away his hand. "That was a bad mistake my friend", the voice was followed by a red lightsaber blade piercing through the body in front of the Tolothian. "Get up little one", she was still unable to see her saviour's face, but the woman seemed to be the better option than staying in the hangar. Katooni ran towards the exit while the woman used the force to drag the Moogan close to herself. "Please, I promise I will never do it again". His begging didn't seem to impress her. "I am sure you won't", her words were followed by her blade, cutting a hole into the man's chest. "Now we can go", she lowered the hood that so far had covered her face.

"You", Katooni was overwhelmed by surprise and disbelieve, "why would you save me?" The woman's purple lips formed a smile. "Maybe because I like you, maybe because I need you", her brown hair was tossing in the wind, "I am searching for Ahsoka Tano, sadly I have no idea where to look for her and that is where you and your boyfriend enter the game". "We will do our best to help you, but first we have to pick up Petro and Zatt, they should be at the botanical garden of Naboo and Petro is not my boyfriend", Katooni was relieved that they would have a strong ally at their side, although at some point they would have to tell her that neither of them had an idea where Ahsoka was.

Petro had walked through the garden twice but there was no sign of Zatt yet. If he had been here he would have done something like changing the position of the Jade Roses or leave a note in one of the fountains. Btu there was nothing, his friend hadn't been here. "He didn't make it", the realization of this simple fact hurt him badly, although there was nothing he could have done. "Maybe he just forgot about going here or already left the planet". The odd feeling of being monitored was becoming stronger again, even when he couldn't determine its source. If only he knew how right his feeling was, while he had been walking along the flower beds one of the security forces had recognized him as one the jedi younglings. The notified clone troopers were hidden under the roof always prepared to take the boy's life with a simple pull of the trigger. The team consisted of three men, all high trained snipers. The team leader motioned the countdown: Three…Two…One…

* * *

 **AN: Here we go with chapter two. It would be nice if you could write some reviews as I am really interested in your thoughts and oppinions as well as some feedback. Until then thank you for reading and enjoy the day.**

 **Best Regards**

 **-Alicia**


	3. Allies

**Allies  
**

"Who is this Zatt your little friend is looking for my dear", Asajj was wearing her hood again, as her face was to well known in Coruscant's underworld. The two were sitting in one of the high velocity trains travelling towards with 500 mph towards the botanical garden of Naboo. Katooni thought about the best way to describe Zatt until she decided to go for the basics, "Zatt is the Nautolan boy of our group, he managed to flee from the jedi temple". "Wait, is he about four feet high and walks around shoeless?" Katooni nodded wondering why the assassin knew so much about her friend. "I saw him yesterday when I was observing the situation from outside of the jedi temple, he flew together with Shaak Ti in an old Skipray", Asajj could see how the glow of happiness in Katooni's face soon followed by the expression of terror.

"If Zatt flew yesterday, he never made it to the garden, he didn't leave a sign for Petro and thereby unintentionally causing him to stay long enough to be discovered", Katooni had whispered the last words, while simultaneously the train stopped in front of the ancient appearing building. "We better hurry than, my dear", it was strange but Asajj seemed to enjoy the risk of dying. They ran out of train and Katooni was about to go into the Lobby, when Asajj stopped her. "They'll have guards watching the elevators, we'll have to take another way. Hold on tight to me". The Dathomirian extended her left hand clinging the little girl to her side, while she held a grapple gun in the other. The thin hook hit the stone and a green light flashed on the gun like device. "Watch out we're about to go up for two hundred stories". Asajj adjusted the rope to its counterpart which was securely fastened at her belt, so she would have both hands free, or at least one hand as the other held the girl. With the push of a button on her bracelet the retraction system was activated and Katooni felt as if someone had kicked her out of an LAAT/i.

They wanted to do it, they wanted to pull the trigger but it was as if someone restrained their fingers. The team leader raised his head and saw the high boots of woman who looked down to them with nothing but disdain. "I am very sorry but I don't think you should be messing around with jedi, boys". The clone never found the time to scream as Asajj ignited hear lightsabers and speared the two snipers next to their commander in one swift motion. "Please we are just following orders", his pleading disgusted Ventress as she regretted her time following Dooku's orders more than anything in her life. "I knew better and so should you have", she increased the power of her force grip until the commander's throat plopped. "Bloody Mary that's disgusting", Katooni was close to vomiting when she heard the snapping sound. She had stayed behind as the possibility of getting shot twice a day was not very appealing to the girl.

He was sure he had heard, the ignition of a lightsaber maybe two, but where are the people wielding them. He put his hand upon to the hilt of his own sword prepared to defend himself against whoever was hiding out there. "Watch out I am armed and ready to defend myself", he put both of his hands to the hilt and ignited the lightsaber ready to use everything he remembered of Ataru in battle. "Oh put that thing down silly, it's just me", Katooni smiled when she jumped down from the ceiling above him. For a moment Petro's muscles relaxed only to jump back in action when he recognized Dooku's former assassin landing behind his friend.

"Wait it's okay, she is with me we can trust her". Once again Petro didn't like the idea of his friend but he trusted her and one way or another she would always get what she wanted. Still he held nothing but a cold glare towards the pale woman. Katooni wanted to nudge him for his impoliteness but the wound the laser had caused made her hiss in pain instead. "What happened to your arm", it was obvious Petro was heavily worried and his expression didn't brighten up when he took a look at the girl's right arm. "I am truly sorry to interrupt you little love-birds but we should leave this place, I can take care of your arm when we are at my apartment". Katooni could feel the darkness that clouded her friend's heart as Asajj spoke to them, he had a strong antipathy against her. She reached out to him in the force and for a moment it was as if he was concealing his feelings from her touch, in the next though he was open again allowing her light to flood his body. "Okay let's go".

Whatever Asajj did for live, it seemed to pay off as her apartment was quite big. It consisted out of a loft which was beautifully furnished and held two bedrooms as well as a sparring room, Asajj used to train her lightsaber and fighting skills. She took Katooni to the only but rather big bathroom. "If you want your arm to heal you should avoid overstraining it", her purple lips formed a smile when she put the bacta patch onto the girls arm. Immediately the pain in Katooni's arm faded away and was replaced by a numb feeling. She flexed the muscles in her forearm to test the mobility it gave her. "You should rest now", the Dathomirian pointed towards the guest room, "just lie down and try to sleep, we're leaving tomorrow". Indeed the exhaustion flooded through the girl's body, slowly reaching every point until she could even feel it in her toes. The Cupboard provided a few sets of nightgowns of which the girl decided for a red one made from silk. She fell asleep as soon as her head rested on the pillow.

Petro went into the training room while Katooni had her arm treated. It was stuffed with a variety of obstacles and even held two training droids as well as some Marksman-H. He grabbed one activating it and ignited his lightsaber going into the opening position of his preferred Ataru style. It took a few shots but soon one of the electric charges hit the boy's knee. He lost his balance and fell to the ground hitting the concrete hard. Her laugh was huskier than her usual disdainful voice was, if that was even possible. It cut Petro's pride deep which hurt even worse than his knees did, knowing that especially she could see his weakness. "Don't worry boy it's not your fault, the way you're wielding your sword was never meant to be a defensive style", Asajj offered her hand and although it took him some time, Petro accepted it. Ventress formidable went into the first position of her double bladed version of Djem-So, when she remembered the boy only wielded one blade. Although she preferred to use her second lightsaber, she still was a master in the art of fencing with her lightsabers and it was not hard to adapt to the boy's simple style. "You've got to be quick forming your defence or your enemies will strike you down", Ventress made a series of quick and precise cuts always careful to never hit her opponent.

Petro could feel the power of Ventress' attacks even though she never tried to hit him, he knew that anyone who was able to fight and hold himself against her had to be very skilled with his lightsaber and the force. She was fast and never missed her target forcing him into every position perseverance form. "When my master found me", another strike from her red blade went close to Petro's ear. "I was forced to fight for my life". With one smooth motion she sent the blue lightsaber flying into the corner of the room. "If you learn for your survival you become good in what you're doing". The pike of the red blade was only inches away from Petro's eyes. "Soon you'll be fighting for you and your little girlfriend's survival and then you should better be winning". Asajj reached for the boy's blade causing it to fly into her left hand. She eyed the hilt measuring its weight, it was short and simple without any decoration or extravagant design choices and still it held the elegance every jedi weapon seemed to possess. The hilt flipped in her pale hand and Asajj handed it to her student, "Again".

He had trained for hours until Ventress had finally judged his movements as sloppy but acceptable. His muscles hurt and his bones ached when Petro stepped out of the shower. All of the spare clothes the pale woman had were made for women and so he had no choice but to wear the most fitting things he found leaving him in a white gown which covered him to the knees. The bruises on his chins he had gained, when he was trying his best to perform the fast jumps and movements which the Ataru style required, were beginning to turn blue. The pain was flowing through his body embracing his hardened muscles and bones. Every single cell was screaming for relaxation until he shuffled through the loft towards the second bedroom and lay down on the bed next to Katooni. Even though his eyelids grew as heavy as a Star Destroyer the temptation to use this chance and peek underneath the Tolothian girl's headdress, just to see what she was hiding from everyone's sight was growing. His fingers reached for the golden dura-armour when something caused him to hesitate. She was the last friend he had from their life before fall of the republic he couldn't betray her like this. They would have to trust each other, watch their backs, be careful whom they followed and who knew where they were heading. Asajj was an important ally but not a friend, not yet.

There was the forest behind her with its palm trees, giant leaves and tentacle like lianas. In front of her there was the canyon and the only bridge that span across. It all seemed so familiar although Katooni could not remember to have ever visited this place. She walked across the bridge towards the only gate in the high city walls when she noticed that something was wrong with this place. It was hard to point out what was wrong until the girl could hear the problem. There was nothing but the sound of silence, no people walking around, no children playing in the alleys, she couldn't even see birds flying in the sky. "What is this place?", her voice echoed from the high walls as if the streets wanted to mock her. She tried a trick master Unduli had once taught her. The girl sat down to meditate before and closed eyes completely focussing on the flow of the force. When her purple eyelids flew open again her light blue irises where glowing. She saw the surroundings through the eye of the force in shades of blue realizing she was captured in a vision similar to the one she had in the temple even if this one was much clearer. "Come to me", the voice was female but certainly not hers whereas it definitely was familiar.

"Wake up Katooni we are leaving the planet", Petro shook his friend until the girl woke up. He was already changed and had prepared the breakfast together with Asajj. Luckily yesterday's lesson had brought the boy closer to the former assassin, as the younglings would need as many allies as they could gather if they wanted not only to survive but to live and rebel against the murderers of the jedi. "Your little friend has very strong connection to the force", Asajj poured red juice into the glasses while she nodded towards the bedroom. "I could feel her and probably so could others, another reason to leave soon". Petro agreed non of them could afford to face Vader and his jedi hunters. The bedroom door opened with a hiss when Katooni stepped out. "You've had a Vision last night, haven't you my dear?". "How do you know". The thought of allowing strangers to watch her dreams seeing her most private wishes and thought surprised and shocked her at the same time. "Don't worry others can't see what you see they only feel your connection with the force". The woman could read her face like a book and once again Katooni wished she were able to control her emotions like a true jedi should. Katooni sipped her juice before she continued, "I think I know where we have to go to find her". The few words the girl let slip over her lips improved Asajj's confidence in the youngling's power, since she had been trying to find her friend for months. But a trained jedi, especially one who had grown so close to one of the best jedi-hunter in the galaxy, was hard to find. "So", Petro asked, "where are we going?" "Onderon".

* * *

 **AN: I'm trying to update this weekly but I can't promise it. However thanks for reading and feel encouraged to leave a review as I can only use your ideas, if I know what you're thinking. I hope we'll meet again next Saturday or Sunday.**

 **Best Regards**

 **-Alicia**


	4. Friends

**Friends**

"But how are we supposed to get to Onderon?", the hint of anticipation quickly vanished from his mind when he thought about their earlier struggles in leaving the planet. "Public transport is no option for us as it is far too dangerous and we don't have a ship". Asajj chuckled over the boy's unrest which seemed to fill a great part of his personality. He would have been the reason for a very desperate master, if he ever had been assigned to be a padawan. It reminded her of the young Skywalker without the arrogance that still veiled the appearance of the former jedi. "Allow the problem with the ship to be mine, what is more important did you arm heal my dear?", she looked at Katooni who still had the bacta patch attached to her right arm. The girl carefully removed the patch revealing the smooth new skin underneath it. "Not even a scratch", she brushed the healed wound but even her sensitive fingertips could not feel any remaining of the blaster shot. "Thank you for treating my arm", Katooni nodded towards her new friend gratefully, "but I too would like to know whether you possess a ship or not".

Asajj chuckled again, it was refreshing to listen to the unspoiled thoughts of the children. "After the breakfast we shall go to our ship and head for Onderon", she bit into the jogan fruit on her plate. "Shouldn't all of this bother you a little more, we have to hurry", the two women could feel the disturbance in Petro's feelings, caused by the aftermath of the slaughtering of the jedi and enhanced by their early stage of training. It was a disturbance well known to the former dark jedi, she knew how easy this path could lead to the dark side embracing its follower with temptations of power and shortcuts in the pathway to true knowledge about the ways of the force. When her master died on Rattatak all those years ago she had given in to the easy way, a mistake that almost killed her although it brought her to closer to understanding that those who searched to be close with the force had to gather knowledge of both sides, even if none of them was the right one. "Patience is what you have acquire the most, otherwise your way will lead to places neither I nor your friend can stand beside you". Petro was aware of the warning Ventress had included in her prediction. He finished his breakfast and left with a light bow as it was supposed for the jedi.

Katooni poked what was left on her plate with her fork and shyly glimpsed at Asajj before she finally dared to ask her, "I don't want to be rude but how can you afford all this, I have saved every credit I ever got from the jedi order and that is almost nothing". "Oh I took a few jobs and the rest is stolen". Katooni choked on her bread and quickly took a sip of Juri juice, "You stole all this, does that mean I'm going to find the dead owner of this apartment in the wardrobe?" The reluctance the girl held against stealing surprised Asajj and she decide to give her the full story, "Maybe you know who San Hill is". The Tholothian nodded. "Well since he seemed to have enough money for at least thousand people I decide to take it and share it with nine hundred ninety-nine others. Minus a little expenses contribution for the effort of breaking into his volt in the headquarters of the banking clan". This on the other hand surprised Katooni she was sure everything Asajj did was purely for her own intentions, imagining the former general of the separatist army as a benefactor of the poor was something that would have been completely strange to her only a few days ago. "Gather your things my dear and tell your impatient friend we set out", the moment of candour was over and Ventress was back in her slightly supercilious mask.

Collecting her belongings was a task Katooni had finished within two minutes as the only things she had left were her belt and her lightsaber. She opened the little pockets that where attached to the belt and took out the remaining credits, her personal aqua-breather and the small grappling spike launcher, while she decide to leave the belt behind. Petro on the other hand had even less as he had forgotten his belt in their room in the hotel. He carried his disguised lightsaber in a scabbard on his back. The disguise worked perfectly, no one would suspect him to be anything else than a boy with a metal stick on his back. Katooni had decided to go for a more elegant appearance. She wore a maroon dress which was upheld by a golden necklace. It was provided with high cut outs and a belt which was also made out of golden metal. She covered her exposed back with an azure cape which was ideal for hiding her lightsaber. When the two younglings stepped out of the bedroom Asajj raised her eyebrow, "Well someone has found my dresses in the wardrobe". Katooni blushed when her eyes met the gaze of Ventress', "It fits you better anyway, come on let's go". The elevator took them down for about ten storeys before the doors opened again and revealed a small hangar. It only held one speeder suggesting the room to belong to the apartment as parking lot.

"I'm sorry but it only has two seats so you two will have to share one", Asajj ignited the engines of the XJ-2, while Petro climbed onto the passenger seat. The pale woman opened the hangar doors and raced out of the parking lot as soon as Katooni was sitting on her friends lap. "Don't worry my dear we won't take long, although I would suggest him to hold on to you", the suggestion was justified as Asajj piloted the speeder rapidly around the corners and through more tunnels than Katooni would have considered necessary, even if she had to admit it was better to be safe than followed. "Where are we going", Petro had put his arms around the girl's waist ensuring she wouldn't fall out of the speeder. "I hid my ship in an air-dock in CoCo-Town we're almost there", in fact the hall was only a few hundred meters underneath them, Asajj just wanted to ensure that nobody would pay attention to her speeder. Slowly she reduced the speed until a hatch opened through with they would reach the hall. It was dark inside the building, but as soon as the XJ-2 touched the ground the lighting automatically activated.

The younglings were amazed by the sight of Ventress' ship. It was a black Star-Skiff with distinctive purple marks which closely resembled the lines on her skin. "Yes she is a beauty", she patted her ship's wing before climbing the boarding ramp. "You know these ships cost half million each", Petro whispered towards Katooni, who just shrugged. "The banking clan was rich they can afford it", once again he was puzzled by the girl's mind. The amazement continued inside as the ship held a luxurious cockpit as well as two cabins for prestige passengers. "Take a seat", the woman motioned towards the seats for the co-pilots. "Katooni please open the pod bay doors". The girl searched the control panel in front of her until she found the right button. The circular doors opened and with a slight hum the starship left the ground. Slowly getting into the ship's controls Katooni pushed the device to retract the landing gears. "Very well, now hold tight", once again Ventress' harsh piloting was demonstrated as she steered through the hectic traffic of Coruscant. But not even the ruff piloting could take away the Star-Skiff's grace as it burst through the blanket of clouds. "Beautiful", Petro interlocked his fingers with Katooni's and smiled while she rested her head on his shoulder.

"They are cute together", Asajj thought while she made the calculations for the jump to hyperspace. Simultaneously she entered the combination for the planetary deflector shield, "you two can go down and play a game of chess if you want I can do the calculating on my own and as soon as we reach the Hyperspace the flying part becomes rather boring". Petro stood up not letting go of his friends hand. The two younglings decided for the left cabin and sat down at a small table. Katooni activated the holoprojector and searched the database until she found the file which contained Dejarik. "Would you like to play with me", the girl chose her characters and motioned Petro to do likewise, "I used to duel myself in this game with Tallisibeth, you know". With every move Petro more and more realised his inevitable defeat, "Oh why don't you put an end to it". Katooni smiled mischievously before she put her figure in an attack position, "maybe I just like to see you suffering from your lack of tactics". Since surrender was no option for the boy, he played along with his friend's strategy, although it signified his loss. "Do you want a rematch", her ruby lips once again formed a smile as the girl was truly enjoying her rare moment of superiority. It was true that her powers with the lightsaber were not as good as Petro's, although she trained more and read everything she could get about the discipline of Shien. "No thanks I don't want to boost your ego any more than necessary", still he could feel the grief of his friend about her lack of strength when she was wielding her lightsaber.

"You know", Petro sat down on the bed stretching his legs on the white sheets, "Ventress did some training with me in to improve my lightsaber skills, I'm sure she would do the same with you if you'd ask her". Katooni knew she could need the tuition of an experienced combatant such as the Dathomirian was, but still a part of her disliked the concept since she didn't favour the aggressive Makashi style. The Tholothian sat down beside her friend although she remembered to first slip off her boots, an action that caused the abashed boy to quickly toss his boots aside. "Its not that I don't want to improve my skills but I would prefer to take lessons by someone whose style is less duelling-centric". Petro understood the struggles his friend was facing. He liked the capabilities that came with the aggressive Ataru style but understood that Katooni's different attitude determined a different approach to the art of wielding her lightsaber. "Maybe Ahsoka will be able to help you, she is a master of Shien and that is the form you prefer, isn't it?". Katooni nodded since she really felt a bit relieved knowing that her friend was right and Ahsoka would be able to teach her. "Thank you for being so kind", her voice was soft while she put her arm around Petro's shoulders, "You know, you have changed a lot since we crashed down on Florrum". It was the first time one of them brought up their life before the order since everyone except the two friends was dead or lost by now. Only Zatt and Gungi had survived and while they knew Zatt was with Master Ti neither of the two had an idea were Gungi could be, as he had been on Kashyyyk with Master Yoda and Master Unduli when the chancellor had betrayed the jedi.

Katooni sighed when she thought about the life they had left behind. "Are you all right?". Once again Katooni nodded, "Yes I'm fine, thanks". It was hard to think about those they left behind but the very idea of seeing Ahsoka again brightened her feelings again. Petro could sense the light in his friend emerging from her through the force and lighting up his own mind to a point where he felt wonderful for the first time since she had kissed his cheek. Finally he felt brave enough to ask her about something that had bothered him for awhile, "I was always wondering why you are always wearing this headdress". The question didn't surprise Katooni as she did witness his attempt to peak underneath the headdress while she was sleeping, "It is a Tholothian tradition that every woman who leaves Tholoth has to wear a headdress to cover her hair and no one is allowed to see it". "So if I ever want to see your hair we have to visit Tholoth" "No not necessarily, we are allowed to show our hair to a person we really trust as long as this happens in private". Petro looked deeply into Katooni's into Katooni's sapphire eyes, "do you trust me?"

The girl brought her hands to the headdress as answer. Her fingers carefully unclipped the brown framework, allowing her to remove the headgear. Long hair fell in waves over her shoulder almost reaching the blankets. "Wow I would never have thought that your hair might be blonde", the boy could only whisper the words as the sight overwhelmed him. Katooni blushed while her fingers went through the golden waves which only amplified the boy's feelings. "I've always considered you beautiful but", he was interrupted by Katooni who passionately crushed her lips down on Petro's not breaking the kiss until they were forced to breathe. With a deep breath the boy fulfilled his need for oxygen only to take care of another need. Gently he took hold of the girl's face stroking the smooth skin of her cheek, while his other hand ran through her streaming falls of silk like gold. He was ardently kissing her ruby lips his tongue begging for entrance which she gladly permitted. The kiss completely took her mind away dazzling her body with the feeling of shier joy. When they finally parted again Katooni looked at the boy with an unfamiliar glow of desire. "I love you Petro". Four simple words that send shivers down his spine infusing him with pure pleasure, "Katooni, I have been and always shall be in love with you".

It was not very exciting to steer the yacht through the hyperspace but Asajj used the little break to brush up her knowledge about Onderon. She vaguely remembered that the boy of Mina Bonteri was now the senator of the planet albeit she had never visited the planet herself, as the invasion on Onderon took place after Dooku's betrayal. She was sure that Ahsoka would be with Lux currently resided an estate in the royal district. The young senator seemed to have undergone a lot of adventures with the former jedi, this fact strongly supported her first notion of Ahsoka living with the boy. With a few more clicks she worked herself through the remaining information while she incidentally watched the navigational systems. It took a while but eventually the planetary approaching light flashed. Ventress pushed the button to broadcast a ship-wide announcement, "come to the bridge my little friends we are approaching Onderon".

Petro had just confessed his love for her and thereby returned her feelings and right when she wanted to go even further Asajj's voice sounded from the speakers announcing their approach to Onderon. Quickly she put on her headgear ensuring her hair was entirely covered by the dura-armour, "I'm sorry but you'll most likely have to wait until you may see my hair again". The deduction of being the girl as close as he just was once more was alluring. He donned his boots even though his trembling fingers needed four attempts to lace them. Together the couple went up the white staircase to the bridge where Asajj greeted them, "We just made the jump out of the Hyperspace but the authorities won't patch me through to senator Bonteri, its not like one of you occasionally knows the code sequence, is it?". There was nothing left of the arrogance that once filled the woman's voice at the beginning of the clone wars, the betrayal by count Dooku and the path after it had indeed changed her. While Petro was thinking about the transformation the former separatist leader had run through, Katooni's eyes began to flicker. She touched her head and would have fallen down, if Petro hadn't caught her. "The code for the communication line to senator Lux Bonteri is 528491-Shili-2187 and if they ask he choose this code personally", once again the group was aided by the Tholothian girl's strong bonding with the force.

Ventress transmitted the code sequence and soon the hologram of Lux Bonteri appeared in front of them. "General Ventress I did not expect to ever see you again", Lux seemed to be urgent to end the conversation. "Please Lux listen to me, I have been betrayed by Dooku just like your mother was and I am here with my children because I hoped to find an old friend we share". The fact that Ventress hat just depicted them as her children astonished the younglings. "I have no idea who this friend might be and I don't remember you to have children" "You know exactly who I'm talking about, if she is anywhere near you tell her I am here together with Katooni and Petro", Lux's body partially disappeared out of the hologram for a few seconds. "Okay you may land on the platform next to our house and if anyone should ask you are an old friend of my mother and former ambassador of Taanab", the hologram vanished and Ventress began the landing approach, which was a reason for Katooni and Petro to sit down and fasten their seatbelts. However even the ruff piloting Asajj performed during every atmospheric flight could annihilate the Star-Skiff's elegance as it went down in big turns until finally the landing gears touched the ground of the platform.

Lux and Ahsoka were standing at the connection to the estate ready to great them. It was the Togruta who approached the three first when they came down the boarding ramp. "If that isn't the not so hairless harpy". Asajj shook her short brown hair, "if it isn't the not so little jedi brat". The women embraced each other. "It is good to see you again", Ahsoka stated. "And that you have brought along your children", she added with a blink and a special emphasis on the word _your_. Katooni Hugged Ahsoka tightly and even Petro went past his usual handshake. "I know who Ventress is but why don't you introduce me to your little friends?", Lux asked, he still wasn't too found of the idea of having one of Dooku's former assassins in his home. "I'm sorry, Lux these are Katooni and Petro two of the younglings I told you about", the younglings made a slight bow when Ahsoka mentioned their names, "Katooni, Petro, this is Lux Bonteri an old friend of mine". Lux shook the children's hands. "Why don't we go inside and then you can tell us why you have come to visit us and more importantly how you were able to detect Ahsoka", Lux Suggested. Asajj accepted the offer and together they went over the small bridge to the beauteously designed estate.

* * *

 **AN: Here we go with a slightly longer chapter than usual. Therefore special thanks for reading and as always feel encouraged to review, as I hope you like were this is going.**

 **Best Regards**

 **-Alicia**


	5. Rest

**Rest**

Asajj sat down with Ahsoka and Lux at a wooden table next to an engulfed fountain. They wanted to talk about their next steps while the younglings had decided not to participate in the talk. The couple quit the patio leaving the adults on their own. "As I sad it is good to see you once again but I quit the jedi order and I've established a life here now", Ahsoka caressed Lux's shoulder before he held her hand. Asajj sighed, "I can image what you are thinking but I don't want you to leave Lux or Onderon". The woman made a pause and breathed deeply before she continued. "It is just, I have intercepted a message that stated a few padawans to be alive". Ahsoka's eyebrow raised and Asajj knew she now had the Togruta's attention. "Did the message say where the padawans are supposed to be hiding?" surprisingly it was Lux who asked her the question. "According to the record the kids are on Alderaan". Alderaan was one of the few planets the empire wasn't constantly monitoring, a fact reasoned by the infinite wealth the system possessed. Lux didn't feel reassured yet, "If you intercepted the transmission than the empire must know about the young jedi, we have to help them". Ahsoka shook her head, "you can't leave the planet you are a member of the imperial senate and someone has to watch over Syynda and Ayyna while I'm gone". Ahsoka's enunciation indicated that there wouldn't be a discussion about Lux's intention to leave the planet, at least not yet. Asajj on the other hand was very glad that her old friend and long ago enemy had decided to help her in the rescue mission, as the risk of getting caught and thereby being unable to save the padawans was to high when she was alone. One of the servants brought them a can of tea which Asajj relished a lot. "The tea is a speciality of Onderon it is supposed to be calming and contribute to your mind while meditation. The first sip already settled her agitated mind, "Thank you for everything". Lux stood up from the bench, "If you excuse me, I have an appointment with the king". Ahsoka nodded, she hoped he would be able to convince Dendup to support a secret rebellion against the emperor. As soon as they would be on Alderaan she would try to contact Bail Organa and search for his support in the rebellion. "You know what my dear, why don't we meditate together to gather our strength, because if my information are correct you too are walking the path of a grey jedi", Asajj had taken another sip of the tea and sat down to the ground. "A good idea, as we'll need all the strength we can get".

The estate's Garden was filled with lots of exotic plants which were carefully arranged in a flowing pattern. "Whoever compiled this garden must have spent a lot of time with the design", ever since he was a little boy Petro had held a special interest in gardening and the cultivation of extraordinary plants and this garden was the fulfilment of his dreams. It was a curing sensation to be surrounded by nothing but peace and Katooni could feel how the vivid green life calmed her friend's spirit. "I can see why you and Zatt have been in the garden of Naboo so many times you are much calmer when you're in a garden", Katooni looked at a small red palm tree standing next to a pond. "We should walk around a little, there's got to be a pavilion or something likely somewhere". The girl took her friend's hand and together the two followed the stream of water emerging from the pond. The creek took a lot of turns and ran through the stem of an old Wroshyr tree until it poured into the estate's major lake. The sight of the water reflecting slightly orange sun was more than beautiful and the couple sat down at the bottom of the large tree. "Ahsoka is living the dream", Petro noted while he put an arm around Katooni's shoulder. "I don't think so", Katooni responded. "I would say loosing everyone and especially your master is more like a nightmare, the only difference to us is that her nightmare began when the jedi order had turned against her". Ahsoka's trial had been a shock for the younglings, as they couldn't believe that their friend could have betrayed the order and even when they were forced to carry on with their training none of them forgot the great sacrifices the padawans had made for the jedi and the republic. "Do you think she knows the truth about Master Skywalker?" Katooni shook her head, "No I think she is remembering him as the man he was before the order 66".

Katooni allowed her view to fade over the lake's surface, when she noticed a subtle movement not far from the little island in the lake's centre. "Petro", she whispered. "Look at the island and tell me whether you too see the movement". The boy did as he was asked but he didn't see anything, he shook his head, "I can't see any movement but my eyes aren't the best". The Tholothian sighed, but he was right her eyes were far better than those of any human and from time to time she forgot this detail while she was wondering why her friends were unable to notice details or different spectres of light. "Stay behind me", the movement was coming closer and Katooni stood up, her left hand behind her back ready to ignite the lightsaber. She was only moments away from activating the weapon when a head appeared from beneath the surface. It belonged to a blue Twi'lek girl who was swimming towards them. "Hey there", she was almost shouting as the sound of the water was working against her voice, "are you guests of our father". She had reached the white sand which covered the most parts of the shore. "My sister should be here soon". The couple's marvel must have been pretty obvious because the blue girl started to explain, "I'm Syynda the adoptive daughter of Lux and Ahsoka my sister Ayyna should be around here somewhere, so are guest of our father?". Petro thought a moment before he answered the question, "I am Petro and this is Katooni and we came here because we were searching for Ahsoka together with an old friend of her who has something she needs Ahsoka's help with". The Twi'lek nodded even though Petro wasn't sure if she knew who Ahsoka was and why they would need her help, he was about to ask her when her sister joined the group.

She too was a blue skinned Twi'lek, although she was not wearing a swimsuit. "Hi I'm Ayyna", she introduced herself to the young jedi. The twins seemed to be a little older than Katooni and Petro, although it was hard to determine since every species grow up in different speeds. "The two are searching for Ahsoka's help", Syynda explained the situation. "If that is true you'd better have a good reason otherwise I don't think Ahsoka's going to leave the planet, especially not these times", she seemed concerned about the Togruta's fate and not very eager to let her go. "They are hunting down the last jedi, you know". Katooni took a glance at Petro who nodded and revealed her lightsaber, "We know about the troubles the jedi are facing, it's the reason why we're here, but now you know who we are so I think it's only fair if you tell us your story". Syynda was still admiring Katooni's lightsaber so Ayyna began to explain, "When we were about your age during the clone wars e were sold to Onderon as slaves, but when Lux and Ahsoka freed the king he put an end to slavery and that was when Lux adopted us". The thought of being sold into slavery at such a young age already disgusted the Tholothian girl and she could once more understand the disgrace most jedi held against eh very concept. "Oh don't feel sorry for us we are living in a beautiful estate together with two of the best mentors one could imagine", Ayyna lessened Katooni's sorrow. "And our life here is better than that of most Twi'lek in the galaxy", Syynda added.

She gave back the Tholothian's lightsaber, which the girl quickly hid under her cape again. The conversation had become rather serious and Syynda felt like they could need a change of the topic. "Do you want to swim a little?" she didn't even wait for an answer to drag the couple to a nearby shed, "We should have some swimwear fitting you somewhere". It took her some time digging through the clothes until she came back with a yellow swimsuit and a pair of orange swim shorts. It felt like an eternity since they had been swimming, this was partially reasoned by the fact that the pools of the jedi temple were for underwater combat training only. The only chance the young jedi had when they wanted to go swimming was to visit one of the public pools of Coruscant and those were either very expensive or in a pretty bad shape. Katooni's swimsuit was shimmering in the light and had generous cut outs at the sides, while leaving her back completely exposed to the waist. The Shorts were quite simple and it was easy to conclude that Lux preferred a more simple style, in comparison to his adoptive daughters. With a slight boost of the force Katooni jumped into the water first allowing it to fully embrace her body, while Petro and the twins waded in carefully. "Come on its only water", the girl sent a great splash of water towards the others. "Oh you'll regret that", three waves followed the warning sending the girl underwater immediately. While she was under the lake's surface Katooni focused on building three streams of water which she used to push the others away. Petro and the Twins were spluttering water while Katooni shook with laughter.

The meditation had indeed strengthened the women's connection to the force and when she stood up Asajj felt a bit younger than before. Ahsoka took a last sip of the delicious tea while she stood up to join her friend in a walk through the estate's garden. "I love to walk around in between the plants, it reminds me of Shili", the young Togruta stated whilst she was caressing the leaf of a Belsavian orchid. "You have really built up a life here and honestly if I knew somebody else who would still be interested in helping me I wouldn't have bothered you", it was true that the Dathomirian did never have many friends in the galaxy and most of the few she had were killed by count Dooku and from those left only Ahsoka had the capabilities which were necessary for the rescue mission on Alderaan. Still even Ventress was touched by the life she was taking from Ahsoka and Lux by her demand. There was a little stream of water next to the trail the two were following ans soon the stream finished in a major lake. "This is our main bathing lake, if you want we can swim a few lanes". For a moment Asajj really thought about accepting the offer until she saw the younglings together with the Twi'lek girls, "Are those your kids?" Ahsoka nodded, "Lux and I took them in after we had freed them out of slavery". "And I thought Syynda and Ayyna are cats", Asajj chuckled when she thought about her mistake when something in the water caught her attention.

Katooni was obviously using the force to build a barrier between herself and the other children to protect herself from the splashes of water while she was simultaneously forging waves to enable a counter attack. Asajj looked at her friend who too was watching the scenery with great care. "She is strongly bonded with the force", the Togruta noticed. Asajj nodded, "this connection will make her stronger than you and I could ever dream to be". Ahsoka knew the woman was right and this meant a great danger for all of them as Katooni needed someone powerful to guide her or she was doomed to follow the path of too many jedi just like Ventress once had been. "Maybe you should take her as your apprentice". The suggestion displeased Asajj but she had always been good at inventing excuses, "I don't think it would be wise to divide the two and even if I'm not a sith any more there are still a lot of people out there who want me dead and under these circumstances I can't give them the security you need". Her pale blue eyes were piercing Ahsoka's body and even though she was no longer the hairless harpy Asajj's gaze could still send shivers down one's spine. "And you think I can give them this security", the Togruta shook her head. "I am hiding here too, quite successful I have to admit but I don't know what Lux would think about two more children, let alone the rumours about his kids coming out of nowhere". Ventress had to admit that her friend had a point with her last argument but there was no chance the younglings would be staying with her. "How about we first go and try our best in rescuing the padawans on Alderaan and then we argue about who is going to look after Katooni and Petro", Ahsoka's suggestion did seem fair and Asajj agreed to the deal. The Message she had intercepted stated that the jedi hunters would arrive on the planet in two days and the more important information was that they had no clue where to look, while Ahsoka was sure that Bail knew about the padawans and that he would never betray them to the empire. Once the two would arrive on the planet the plan was to go to Bail Organa and ask him for his help in their search. The two former jedi wanted to wait for the morning to leave for the rescue mission since they were bot interested in a good night of sleep to gather their minds. The meditation had helped but it couldn't replace the recovery of sleep in preparation for the battle they were certainly facing, as almost every time they had an elaborated strategy something went wrong and the women had to improvise something new.

The water war ended when Katooni had her friends tied up in water pillars with water spheres in front of their eyes. Even when Petro tried he wasn't able to unleash himself or one of the girls. "Okay, okay we surrender", Syynda stated "we should go back to the house anyway". The Tholothian let go of her friends and together they swam back to the shore where Katooni and Petro changed while Ayyna checked her communicator. "Ahsoka wants us to come back for dinner", the girl informed the others. Syynda offered to lead the way back and Katooni gladly accepted, whereas Petro first hung up the wet swimwear following the girls accompanied by Ayyna. He was about to take the same turn when the Twi'lek stopped him, "there is a secret passageway behind the oak tree over there, it is one of the various paths Lux had installed in case the empire tracks down Ahsoka or discovers the plans for the rebellion". Together the two followed the tunnel which was barely high enough for them to stand up straight and should end near the estate's kitchen. Petro understood the senator's caution as he too would do anything he could to keep Katooni safe, but there was one thing that didn't make sense to him yet. "The empire was established only a few days ago, how can Lux already have plans for a secret rebellion?" "You probably know that Lux and Onderon used to be a part of the separatist alliance, but even when he rejoined the republic he, as many others, still had doubts about the path the chancellor and with him the republic had chosen to follow", Ayyna sobbed when she thought about the recent events, which remembered her too much of the incidents that had caused the enslavement of her and Syynda as well as to many other children of Ryloth. "It always starts with someone who wants to seize power and therefore bypasses the law and in the end it is always the people who are suffering. Lux knows these problems because he faced them himself when Mina died and concerning the latest political decisions he considered it wise to be prepared for all occasions". The boy estimated Ayyna to be about fourteen years old but they were certainly more mature than some adults he knew. The war had forced them all to grow up faster. "I'm sorry", the story really touched his heart and the last thing Petro wanted was to remind the girl of the horrors in her past. "You don't have to feel sorry those days are long gone", the Twi'lek amicably patted his shoulder before she pushed a stone above them. A secret locking mechanism was activated opening a door. "Ladies first", Petro pointed at the staircase in front of them.

The computer-system had informed Ahsoka about the usage of one of the secret tunnels and for a moment she took it into consideration to lecture her adoptive daughter about the abuse of their getaway routes as a short cut, but on the other hand it was better when the girls knew all the ways out of the house. She returned her attention to the sushi rolls she and Asajj were preparing. When Katooni and Syynda had returned they dressed up in evening gown and set the table once Asajj asked them to do so. The short cut Ayyna had suggested didn't pay off as the two arrived after the girls did. Just as the girls Petro and Ayyna changed for the dinner. But even in the fashionable suit he was wearing, Petro regarded himself as no match to the gorgeous Tholothian girl in her silk dress. He sat down in the chair next to Katooni's and the two interlocked their fingers under the tabletop. Ahsoka brought the sushi filled plates and placed them in the middle of the table. "I don't know how to tell you this my dears but, tomorrow I'll leave for Alderaan to go on a rescue mission together with Asajj", Ahsoka looked at her friend searching her eyes for support, which Asajj was glad to provide. "Your mother and I are leaving because the subjects we are trying to rescue are padawans hunted by the empire's inquisitors and that's why this job requires two experienced force wielders". The news hit the twins hard even though they understood why Ahsoka, the only mother figure they had left after the war and with whom they both had become very fond, had to leave as none of them wanted any child in the galaxy to suffer a life like the one they had to live on Ryloth or even worse. "Is it okay for you that I am leaving", Ahsoka was honestly concerned because the girls meant a galaxy and more to her. Despite her rather young age she liked the feeling of having someone to watch over, someone to care for, to protect and to love in a way she didn't even feel for Lux. Syynda exchanged a glance with her sister before she answered Ahsoka, "We both love you dearly but we also know about your talents and that no one except you is left who is capable to help Ms Ventress on her rescue mission". A genuine relieve suffused Ahsoka when the twins stated their support. The rest of the dinner went by comparatively calm, since they were all tired and one after another they went to the bedrooms. Ahsoka knew Lux would come home late and therefore was the first to leave, soon to be followed by Asajj and the twins. When Katooni stood up from her chair she glanced at Petro, "don't you want to come with me?". He gave her a puzzled look to which she quickly responded, "I have to admit that using the force as extensively as today is very exhausting and if we want to smuggle ourselves into Asajj's Star Skiff tomorrow we'll have to be well rested".

The girl smirked while she stated her plan to Petro and once more she grabbed his hand and dragged him through the estate's corridors until they reached the guest rooms to which Ahsoka had assigned them. Katooni hugged her friend tightly before she opened the door to her room, "Good night". The door closed behind her and Petro was alone in the corridor. "I wish you a goo night too", his whispering voice echoed from the high walls as if the house was mocking his absolute devotion for the Tholothian girl. He took a deep breath before he opened his own door and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. With a glass of cold water he laid down onto the king-size bed and activated the holoscreen, searching for something to distract his mind from Katooni. He stopped at a quiz show he used to watch together with Zatt and just like in the old days the tried to answer the questions quicker than the candidates. It took a while but soon he was dozing off, until a sharp knock on his door woke him up again.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the late update but as redemption this chapter is a little longer than the previous. Still thank you for reading and feel encouraged to leave a review. I hope the next update will be up on Saturday again and that you'll be there too.**

 **Best Regards**

 **-Alicia**


	6. Love

**Love**

 **AN: The following part** **is definetly rated M for reasons that are obviously displayed in the title, if you don't want to read it you should skip to the next chapter, as soon as it is online.**

* * *

Petro was only wearing a pair of shorts and for a moment he was thinking about going to the bathroom to put on a dressing gown, but another sharp knock on the door made the decision clear. He walked over and pushed the little button, causing the door to slide into the wall. The sight that was presented to Petro took his breath away. Katooni was wearing a nightdress made from glossy black satin. It had various cut-outs along her waist displaying her wonderful skin only to finish in a backless design which beauteously exposed her clearly defined shoulder blades. Petro's voice was quavering, "You could easily kill me with these looks one day". Katooni put on an ominous smile and dashed past her friend, "you know that I'm wearing more fabric than you?". The Tholothian girl was very aware of her stunning appearance and the effect she was causing in her friend. After another moments of blank staring Petro's mind finally made it back into his body, causing him to wonder why Katooni was visiting him in the first place. Not that he didn't appreciate her presence but it was rather unlikely for the girl to dress up in something so tantalising for him, given how hesitant she had been just about the removal of her headdress. At a second glance he noticed she was wearing the dura-armour even now. "Don't you want to get rid of this uncomfortable helmet?", Petro asked dallying in the hope for another chance to get a bit closer with the girl he had been desiring ever since they had joined the same clan. "Maybe you're right, the tendrils are a bit annoying to lie on". Katooni brought her delicate fingers to the headgear and removed it with a subtle movement. Cascades of gold were flowing down over her shoulders and disappeared behind her back only to shimmer once more when the girl turned to the side to place the headgear on the bedside table. Even her most simple motions had an infinitely mesmerizing impact on Petro's senses. "Oh come on", Katooni came a step closer, "now you're exaggerating a bit, you have already seen me in a nightdress as well as my hair uncovered so don't mock me with your blank face". She was now standing in front of him her fingers reaching out and gently caressing the skin of his cheek. Petro tried to memorize every detail of Katooni's angel like face, her glowing sapphire eyes, her dainty nose, the velvet like lips possessing the colour of a bleeding ruby and her clear defined jaw, but most of all there was the impression of her tanned skin feeling like silk under the touch of his fingertips. The boy couldn't resist her appeal for another second, he kissed her lips unleashing a wave of warmth through his body that was beyond all description.

Just like before Katooni felt the urge for more radiating from her core, suffusing her body until there was nothing left but pure desire. Her hands gripped tightly in to Petro's black hair and she deepened the kiss when the boy allowed her tongue to enter his mouth. For a second Petro tried his best to dominate the kiss but his efforts were crushed when Katooni playfully bit his lips. She was sure it would cause the same overwhelming effect on his body as it was on hers. It had felt like an eternity when their lips parted and the girl saw her friend was gasping for air. Seductively she stroke his face until his chin was in between two of his fingers, "You have jawline for days".

She pushed him on the bed her hands on his chest forcing him to lie down while she was on top of him. She placed a kiss on his cheek, another two on his jaw, a trail of kisses on his neck slowly making her way down to his collarbone where she teasingly used gentle bites until Petro wasn't able withhold his moans any more. He was breathing heavily, his hands were holding tightly on to Katooni's waist, his heart was vigorously pumping the blood through his veins but still there was something wrong, "You shouldn't do this". Abruptly the girl stopped with an expression of sheer confusion on her face, "Did you not like it?" "I loved it just as I love you, which is why it is me who has to caress you and not the other way around". In a swift motion Petro pinned the girl underneath him repaying the joy. Starting with an intense kiss he parted her lips swirling around the girl's tongue with his own, only to continue with a mix of kissing and sucking on her neck just behind her ear. It was the first time in her life Katooni moaned with pleasure and the sensation even intensified when Petro's hands trailed down her body and rested on her budding breasts in a kneading motion.

Quickly she got rid of the velvet nightdress keeping the two apart. Desire burnt like a wildfire spreading from the contact of their bare skin, forcing Katooni to take a sharp breath. Her moans amplified when Petro's lips left her neck in a path of wanting kisses until he had reached her left breast.

He raised his head for moment admiring the mere beauty of Katooni's nude body when her left hand forced him down again. He took her nipple into his mouth teasing it with his teeth and a satisfied groan escaped Katooni when he began to suck on it. Her hands took hold of Petro's head, tightly grabbing his hair, pressing him even closer against her skin. Slowly but surely he began to work his way down to her core. His hands were still fondling her breast while his mouth was hovering inches above her.

Every second he was waiting increased Katooni's arousal exponentially to a point where she couldn't bear the accrued lust anymore. Using her long legs she pushed Petro towards her core. She could feel his tongue extensively sliding over her wet folds the glowing sensation teasing her heavily, yet it was nothing compared to the burst of pleasure unleashed when the tip of his tongue brushed the little bundle of nerves over her entrance. There was something new building up in her that outshone everything that had been before while simultaneously numbing every sensation that wasn't caused by Petro. Loud moans were followed by sharp breaths and cries of Petro's name. Whatever was building up inside her, Katooni knew she was coming closer to the point of it's relief and just before she reached it, Petro stopped his play.

His head came up again until she met his emerald eyes. She was panting a bit but still loved the feeling of his lips on hers, their tongues embracing each other. He had an unfamiliar taste of sweetness which Katooni presumed to be her own. Her hands roamed over his back and hips until she took hold of his erected manhood stroking it a few times hoping to create a similar pleasure to hers. Petro groaned deeply when her hands started moving, he knew he wouldn't last long if she continued in this pace. Gently he removed her hands and positioned himself in line with her entrance looking at her for permission. With a subtle nod Katooni permitted him to move on. She could feel his tip cautiously touching her as well as her pleasure hub sending a tremor over her body. With a single thrust he entered her inducing a sharp pain from her core. "Did I hurt you?", Petro was about to pull out when she stopped him. "Its okay, I just need a minute". Gradually the pain receded and Katooni indicated him to continue. Petro pulled himself out of her until just the tip of his member was left inside, just to thrust in to her again. With every thrust the pleasure began to build up in her core again, forming a thriving orb or burning lust which increased with every second he proceeded. Katooni dug her nails into Petro's back, her moans synchronising with his until she felt she was about to reach her peak. Her orgasm hit her hard, firing charges of utter rapture to even the very last section of her body. She could feel how her inner muscles constricted around Petro's manhood pushing him over the edge too, shooting his seed into her while groaning heavily.

"That was incredible", her voice was barely more than a whisper. Petro was still on top of her, lowering his head to kiss her once more. "I was about to tell you the same". He rolled over laying down next to her gorgeous silhouette. For a moment Katooni thought about getting up and go back to her room, but the guest wing of the estate was rather remote and when they would take a shower in the morning nobody would suspect something. Instead she turned around to face Petro and gently caress his chest with her left hand. "I love you". He took hold of her hand an interlocked their fingers. "I love you too".

* * *

 **AN: Gosh that was hard to write even though it is shorter than the previous chapters and I hope you still like reading it. Therefore special thanks for reading it and as always feel encouraged to leave a review, since I, just as every author on FanFiction, am very interested in what you're thinking.  
The next chapter will focus on all characters and their mission to Alderaan again.**

 **Best Regards**

 **-Alicia**


	7. Alderaan

**Alderaan**

Asajj had been given one of the suites designed for the political guests of senator Bonteri, since Ahsoka wanted to be sure that no one apart her family and the inner circle of handmaidens knew about her guest's true identity. The Dathomirian put on her dark amour-like outfit, which had become like her second skin during Asajj's days as a bounty hunter. More than once there had been droids and assassins who had tried there best in earning the reward for her head only to fail despicably and end spiked on her red lightsabers. Despite the risk she kept the weapons openly displayed on the front of her belt as an open warning to everyone who wanted to mess with her. With a push on the small green button she left the room and went directly to her Star Skiff to do the last checks on the ship's hyper-drive, since neither of them was very eager to end crashing down on Alderaan like a pot of petunias. "Are we ready for take of?" it was the first time since the siege of Mandalore that Ahsoka was wearing her jedi outfit again. "We can start as soon as you are aboard". Ahsoka quickly went up the boarding ramp and sat down in the copilot's seat behind the main dashboard.

Katooni and Petro had turned out of bed very early in the morning in order to be able to hide aboard the Star Skiff before Asajj or Ahsoka saw them but their idea was crushed when Katooni saw the Pale woman entering the ship. "Ahsoka has just left the estate, she is going down the connection to landing platform now". The two where hiding on an overhanging rock just above the platform of which they would be able to leap down and sneak aboard the Star Skiff. To the youngling's benefit the sun hadn't risen yet and darkness cloaked them. "Are they still on the Platform?" his inherently bad night vision had already interfered with his training as a jedi when they were still living in the temple. It had been master Yoda who had told him to sense and not to see his surroundings, a trick he had used on several occasions eversince. Still he was only able to feel objects in a close range, an effect of which the boy wasn't sure whether it was reasoned by his lack of training or a too weak connection to the force. Katooni on the other hand had the natural gift of superior Tholothian eyes enhanced by her strong connection to the force, granting her perfect vision and the ability to perceive a wider spectra of light if necessary. "Okay, the platform is clear", she leaped down first in order to enable Petro to focus on her silhouette so he wouldn't jump past the platform or land on one of the Star Skiffs major wings. The boy could feel the spot where his friend was standing and without hesitation he jumped for it almost striking Katooni when he touched down right next to her. Petro had confessed his lost ability to see in the dark to the girl, even though he had held back the reason why. Katooni was about to say something when the two engines of the Star Skiff were ignited and the boarding ramp began to close. Rapidly the two jumped trough the remaining gap and hid in a cabinet since the both considered the passenger cabins as too risky.

"Don't you think we should take the established hyperspace route to Alderaan?" Ahsoka asked when Asajj manually calculated the data for the hyperjump. The woman shook her head "I don't want to run into an imperial control and furthermore the direct route is not only shorter but faster". With her typical superior smile on her purple lips Asajj pulled the leaver to activate the hyperdrive. The stars outside the windows began to blur into lines of light before the familiar blue glow of the hyperspace surrounded the ship. "Since we are using a short-cut we should arrive at Alderaan in less than an hour". Asajj and Ahsoka had become friends after both of them left their former order, but that didn't mean there was no competition about who held the greater knowledge between them. During the flight the two women went through their plan again. First they would visit senator Organa, ask him where the padawans were hiding and as soon as they has found them they would leave together to find a new hideout for each of them.

There were only two things they couldn't fit in their planning, the number of padawans who had searched shelter on Alderaan and exact time the empire would arrive. They could only hope for their rescue mission to stay unnoticed as the chance that the padawans could hold themselves in a fight against a clone army or one of the empires newly appointed inquisitors. The empire had broadcasted the news about the inquisitors on every channel they possessed and thereby announced their function and capabilities as official jedi hunter. Neither of the woman had yet seen them in action but both were sure that the emperor had put great effort in their training as assassins. Ahsoka experimentally wielded her lightsaber hilt. She was a little out of practice since the last time she engaged someone in a lightsaber combat had been on Mandalore and she didn't want to have to rely on Asajj to protect her against an inquisitor as this would only be an unnecessary risk of their and the padawans' life. "If you're interested we could do a little sparring session when we are back on Onderon, I too could use a well trained partner". Ahsoka gladly accepted her friends offer. When they really wanted to start a rebellion the would need money, ships, soldiers and weapons, things that were easier to gather for someone who was close to the politicians, someone who wouldn't attract attention travelling to the various star-systems, someone she could only be if she was able to survive stronger opponents.

Collecting sympathizers was the easier task, many had suffered great loss either through the republic or through the new empire, the bigger problem consisted in their race against time. Sure there were some senators like Lux or Bail Organa who had sensed the wrong path the republic had gone in its last months and had taken precautions but even they had underestimated the speed at which the emperor had changed the galaxy. Alderaan held a rather big starfleet and so did other systems but even together they would be no match for the imperial navy. It would presumably take at least ten years until the first rebel cells could spur to action and certainly another five until they could join to an open rebellion against the emperor. "Would you have thought that the two of us would one day join forces and fight the sith together?" Ahsoka raised her eyebrow thinking for a moment before she answered, "To be honest there were times I wished your star-fighter would simply explode but since you helped me on Coruscant my opinion of you changed and I hoped for you too find the right way eversince". The right way, a funny expression when Asajj thought about it. Both women had been let down be the people they trusted the most in the galaxy and both had found a way in the middle of the light and the dark side, realizing that neither of these paths brought the necessary wisdom. As grey jedi they believed that only the use of both sides of the force could grant you to true comprehension of the force. The the ship's navigational computer gave a signal that they were approaching Alderaan and Asajj switched the computer back to manual control to land the Star Skiff manually.

Bail Organa had always been a close friend of the jedi and Padmé Amidala and it had been the senator who had introduced the young padawan Ahsoka Tano to him all those years ago. He had told Breha about the visit of her and the former separatist's general Asajj Ventress, of whom the latter didn't cause a too happy response by the queen. Still she had told him that she would feel a lot safer once the padawans had left Alderaan. Bail had thought a lot about her last sentence, his wife had always been very protective about her family and he was sure she would be happy to give shelter to another child but he agreed that three jedi apprentices were a too high risk for Leia to be discovered by darth Vader. A black Star Skiff cut through one of the few white clouds in the sky and graceously circled one of the close mountains in a landing approach. The air whirled around him when the ship's landing gears touched the ground. "Lady Tano, Lady Ventress I was very happy when I heard about your intention to take the padawans to a new and safer home", he shook their hands before guiding them inside the building.

The room the women were brought was held in a functional style indicating this to be not one of the royal conference halls. Bail activated a holoprojector in order to show them a projection of one of the suburbs of Aldera. He magnified a little area in a small neighbourhood, "The three padawans are hiding in this old harbourage which has a network of secret passages underneath its floor", the pathways were indicated by lines of blue light although none of them seemed to be very accurate. Ahsoka looked at the rather imprecise map that remembered a little too much of the underground labyrinth of the Geonosian droid factory, "Let's hope we won't need to go underground". The Togruta wasn't very eager to be trapped under tons of stone once more. She was about to leave when Bail stopped her. "I would suggest to take one of the land speeders as your ship might attract to much attention and even on Alderaan there are spies of the emperor". Asajj agreed with the senator. She knew from first hand how easy people could be persuaded to betray even their closest friend once you started use the right methods. The room's door opened with a hiss and one of the senator's servants stepped inside, "Senator Organa there is a star destroyer approaching Victory class and it is accompanied by two Eta-2". Asajj nodded towards Ahsoka confirming her premonition about the approach of the inquisitors.

Katooni had used the force to be able to listen to the conversation in the small briefing room. As soon as the servant left she motioned Petro to follow her to the land speeders parked on the flight deck. There were three speeders all ready to start, so in order to be able to follow the women Petro attached a mini tracing device to the back of each speeder. He had just finished with the last one when the door slid open. Quickly the boy jumped up and hid inside the hangars ventilation shaft. "I am sorry but I can't come with you for the risk to be seen by the inquisitors is too high", Bail excuse was kind and reasonable. Ahsoka nodded in response, "I hope you will think about the idea of a secret rebellion". "I certainly will my lady and while I'm thinking about it right now I have come to the conclusion that a cell of force wielders trained by Asajj Ventress would be a huge benefit for our young Alliance". The senator's suggestion took Asajj by surprise, sure she had thought about joining the rebellion in order for revenge on the emperor, but the training of young jedi was a whole different story. At second thought she would be able to form a powerful army capable to destroy large parts of the empire's army once her students were ready. With a hint of grim charm in her voice she answered Bail's request, "I think I might be able to find time for the schooling of the padawans". Together with her, Katooni and Petro they would already be six force wielders and as she once had to realize the hard way, a trained jedi can be worth a thousand soldiers. Ahsoka ignited the engine of her speeder. "May the force be with you", Bail's voice was barely audible over the engine's noise when Ahsoka and Asajj raced out of the hangar. For another minute Bail stood and watched the trail of dust the speeders left behind, then he turned around, knowing he had to greet the imperial visitors.

To Petro it felt like ages until the senator finally left the room and he could crawl out of his uncomfortable hideout. Katooni was already sitting on the remaining speeder, "Hurry up, will you". Her excitement was pretty evident and the boy didn't want her to have to wait for him. He sat down behind the Tholothian his hands holding on to her waist. Katooni pulled the gas leaver and the speeder shot out of the open hangar doors. The girl activated the computer synchronizing it with the signal of Petro's tracing devices and soon two red dots appeared on the head-up display. "Do you think they will turn around when we join them?" she asked her friend more as rhetoric question than from actual worry. He shook his head, "I think they will say something like, we shouldn't have come and it's to dangerous, but in the end they'll be glad that we're here". Katooni accelerated abruptly causing Petro to tighten his grip on her and the red dots to come closer.

"We're being followed", Asajj noted not turning her head around to leave their pursuer in the assumption of a stealth approach. "I noticed it too, maybe the senator changed his mind", her voice stated her disbelief in her own thought. The pale woman didn't believe in the rather positive idea either, "The force is very strong in him, maybe it is one of the inquisitors". She rested her left hand on the hilt of her lightsaber while Ahsoka prepared to ignite her right shoto. The Togruta held up three fingers and counted backwards before they both hit the brakes and caught the trailing speeder between theirs. It shocked them when they saw who had been following them. Ahsoka was the first to find her voice again, "You?" "We thought the two of you might need help", Petro replied. Ahsoka shook her head in disbelief, "You thought two highly trained force wielder could need help from two former younglings who haven't even passed the initiate trials?" The former younglings looked at the ground with embarrassment in their eyes. "If I remember correctly you my dear once did the same when you and general Kenobi freed Piell and Tarkin out of the citadel". Neither of the two younglings would have thought it would be Ventress who would allow them to join in on the mission.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the abrupt ending but when I wrote this chapter it soon had enough words for two. So today you got the first part of the mission to Alderaan and the second one you'll get next time. I hope you are still interested in reading and feel encouraged to review or make suggestions for the characters' future path.**

 **Best Regards**

 **-Alicia**


	8. Author's Note

**Hello my very dear Readers,**

 **I am very sorry to tell you that the update for this week won't be coming, at least not any time soon. The reason for this is an invitation from my Sister to spend our holidays together in South America. Sadly I do not know when I'll be back, but once I am I'll upload the next chapter. I hope you understand and wish you all a wonderful summer.**

 **Truly sorry and as always with Best Regards**

 **-Alicia**


End file.
